


Goodbyes

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'Mikan opens her eyes, and the nonsensical combination of nothingness and everythingness behind her eyelids rips apart and the porcelain bowl of the sink looms beneath her. She raises her head, locking eyes with her reflection, pale and sweaty. The sooner she carries out her plan, the sooner things will end.No. Not end. Begin. Mikan shakes out her shoulders. Rolls back her head. And when she drops her chin forward, she’s smiling. A lot. So much it hurts.'Four and a bit goodbyes.





	Goodbyes

“Goodbye!” Ibuki chirps as they arrive at Mikan’s dorm. The window at the end of the hallway gapes darkness, but artificial light glows on the inside, illuminating posters, notice boards and door plates.

Mikan opens her door and looks at Ibuki over her shoulder. Her face is warm as she says, “Thank you for walking with me.”

“No problemo!” Ibuki pecks Mikan’s cheek then salutes. She pivots on her heel and marches off, chin up.

Not until Ibuki enters her own dorm does Mikan slip into hers. The door clicks behind her. Mikan sinks to her knees and smiles dreamily.

* * *

“Goodbye!” says Ibuki, waving her whole arm as she jogs off with a guitar case slung across her back. Her shoes squeak against the polished flooring with every step.

The rest of the group linger by the door to the girls’ changing room. Hiyoko stands on one leg, holding her foot while she whines and grumbles how sore it is. Mahiru stares after Ibuki for a bit longer before averting her gaze and notices Mikan seems absorbed in the end of the corridor.

Seconds pass. A minute approaches.

“Mikan-chan?” says Mahiru curiously, and Mikan twitches.

“Y-Yes?”

“Ah! Sorry, did I interrupt your thoughts?” asks Mahiru, wincing with an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine,” Mikan says, shaking her head.

Without even glancing up, Hiyoko remarks, “She’s daydreaming about Big Sis Mioda.”

Hiyoko states it so casually, yet Mikan’s heart spikes.

“I’m not!” Mikan squeaks, squirming and flailing her fists about.

“Don’t give me that crap,” says Hiyoko. She sets down her foot and fixes her eyes on Mikan. “You were looking just like Big Sis Koizumi does after she has been with Sato.”

Mahiru nods, then jolts and says, “H-Hey!”

While they bicker, Mikan rests her palm against her cheek and wonders.

* * *

“Goodbye,” says Ibuki, grinning from ear to ear. Despite what she said, she doesn’t remove her hands from Mikan’s loose grip as they sit on the sofa in Mikan’s dorm.

Mikan blinks and with a flutter in her chest, her eyes flit to stare downward. Energy shoots through her, originating from their hands and settling in a warmth in her core.

“Eh... hey, Mikan-chan?” says Ibuki, and Mikan jerks her head up with a start. Ibuki cocks her head to one side, still smiling, but it’s sort of wonky. “You’re still holding Ibuki’s hands.”

The heat in Mikan explodes and she recoils. Her heart almost shoots out of her mouth.

“S-Sorry!” yelps Mikan. She wrings her hands together, face burning. “I... um...”

“No sweat! Ibuki has played this cutscene plenty of times in her head,” replies Ibuki, and she strokes her chin. “Lezz see... Perhaps Mikan-chan likes holding Ibuki’s hands?”

Her index finger flies forward to point at Mikan, who inhales sharply and stoops her head.

“S-Sorry! Please don’t think I’m weird!” blurts Mikan.

Ibuki laughs. Mikan peeks up and sees Ibuki tap herself on the nose with a smirk.

“First try, Ibuki chooses the correct option.” Her eyes shimmer as she sets her gaze on Mikan. “But, of course, Ibuki doesn’t need a gamefaqs guide to know that.”

“So... you don’t mind?” says Mikan, unable to relax yet.

“Nope! We’re both cute girls, aren’t we? And Ibuki loves cute girls!”

While Ibuki tips her head back, filling the room in the dorm building and the room in Mikan’s soul with her laughter, Mikan gives a smile, but her heart plummets as she thinks though Mikan is one cute girl of many, Ibuki is the only one for her. 

That changes when she meets Junko.

At least, she thinks so.

* * *

“Goodbye,” Mikan tells her reflection. The bathroom hums around her. She grips the edge of the sink and repeats the word. “Goodbye.”

Her reflection stares back, and she tries again.

“Goodbye.”

Mikan’s reflection gives a smile not all that there. One end of her lips perks up while the other end sags. Sweat peppers her forehead. She raises a hand and swipes her knuckles across it. Only now does she realise how heavily she breathes, how loudly it comes out, and she swallows, trying to steady it, but she can’t. When she tries, she chokes and hunches her shoulders. Her eyes screw shut.

In the darkness behind her eyelids, she sees someone. For now, just someone, a silhouette. They twirl as they dance and she bites her lip, though it springs free from her teeth within seconds. She trembles but doesn’t let her arms buckle. Can’t. Not now. Not as the silhouette in her mind dances closer.

Though she can’t distinguish many details yet, she knows it’s her beloved. Her beloved, who loved her like no other. Who knew about the rottenness inside of her and accepted it. Who forgave her. Who loved her. Who loved her. Who loved her.

The silhouette in her mind draws ever closer and Mikan’s chest expands. Her skin erupts, tingling, and she can barely breathe. Eyes as blue as blood appear from the darkness and blond hair like a neon mane whips behind them. Anticipation stirs in Mikan, threatening to produce bile, to be wrangled out in an elated scream. 

Finally, a clear image of their face flashes in Mikan’s mind, but it does not belong to that beloved.

That beloved does not have a multicoloured fringe. That beloved does not have piercings, black nail polish or a scrunchy on her right wrist.

Mikan opens her eyes, and the nonsensical combination of nothingness and everythingness behind her eyelids rips apart and the porcelain bowl of the sink looms beneath her. She raises her head, locking eyes with her reflection, pale and sweaty. The sooner she carries out her plan, the sooner things will end.

No. Not end. Begin. Mikan shakes out her shoulders. Rolls back her head. And when she drops her chin forward, she’s smiling. A lot. So much it hurts.

“Goodbye,” says Mikan to herself. She pulls the rope in her hands taut and she leaves the bathroom in search of Ibuki.

* * *

Every step bounces Mikan’s heart up and down, but while she wants to hide, she marches on instead. The room she woke up in resembles a laboratory, full of machinery, beeping and pods that had people inside. 

She has her sights set on one individual.

“Mioda-san!” Mikan calls out. Nearby, Ibuki stops stretching and turns. Mikan bows deeply. “I’m sorry for what I did. Even though I was brainwashed, I hurt you... someone precious to me.”

Silence. Welp, Ibuki hates her. Mikan straightens and says, “Goodb-”

But before she even finish her sentence, Ibuki grabs her chin and kisses her.


End file.
